


You Know You're Best Friends When...

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Werewolf Jason, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's best friend, Jason, drags him to the woods because he needs help with a werewolf problem. Nico was not expecting the nature of the problem, or the requested solution to it. Though it's not really a request...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You're Best Friends When...

"Wait, so you're in pain because you're  _'in heat'_?"

"It's not pain, it's more-"

Jason grimaced and curled forward with a growl. Nico's hands shot out to steady him as Jason swayed on his feet. He looked around but saw no one else in the forest. Why did Jason drag him out here where no one could help them in case Jason's condition worsened?

"How can I help, Jason? Should I get you to one of the medics?"

Jason straightened up, the wave of... whatever, seemingly past. His stare was intense and Nico squirmed under it.

"Like I said, it's not pain. They can't help me."

Nico spread his arms.

"You said you needed my help. I can't do much of anything else for you, Jason."

Jason stepped in close, backing Nico up against a tree.

"There is one thing you can do for me. One...  _really amazing_  thing that will help me  _instantly_."

Nico wanted to be excited about that, but the way Jason said it made him nervous instead. 

"W-what is it?"

Jason leaned forward until Nico could feel his hot breath tickling his neck. Then he slowly inhaled as his nose travelled up the column of Nico's neck. Nico was suddenly covered in goose bumps. There was a lick at the very tip of his earlobe, and then a larger one on the edge of his ear. Nico's shoulders drew up in uncertainty and nervousness. Then Jason dipped down to nuzzle just under and behind his earlobe, and when Nico moved his head to the side without thinking, Jason's teeth lightly scraped along the outside of the shell of his ear. Nico suppressed a moan into a squeak, but he could still both hear and feel as Jason grinned against his skin.

"You could help me relieve some tension."

"H-how?"

Jason grinned wider. His hands appeared on Nico's hips, and then travelled around to his ass, giving first a light squeeze, and then a second, harsh grope.

"I think you can guess,  _Nico_."

Jason moaned the  _"Nico"_  part into Nico's ear with so much desire and passion that Nico almost fainted on the spot.

"A-ah... I, uh... Jason, I-"

As Nico stuttered through a response, Jason nuzzled at his neck and down to his collarbone where he started on a hickey. Nico couldn't minimize the moan this time, and it rolled out on his tongue unbridled until he sharply cut it off by snapping his mouth shut. Jason snickered and his grip on Nico's ass pulled them flush against each other suddenly. Nico whimpered when he realized immediately that that hard thing poking against his hip was an erection.

"Jason, I don't- I've never- I don't know how- I can't help-"

Jason finally pulled away, and Nico heaved a sigh of relief.

"You don't need to know anything. I'll do all the work. You can just lie there and look pretty. Sound pretty. Beg pretty."

Nico tried to disappear into the bark behind him at the words.

"B-b-but, Jason- I mean-"

He wanted to say something about how he wanted to lose his virginity with someone special. About how embarrassed he was. About how afraid he was. About how he'd never thought about being with a boy before. But Jason suddenly convulsed again and his face looked pained.

"Ok, yeah-  _now_  I'm in pain."

Jason grimaced and tried to hold down a roar, but the sound he made was frightening nonetheless. He shot a hand out to steady himself against Nico, and the grip on his arm was so tight, Nico was sure a bruise would blossom there.

He stumbled and swayed, then righted himself, looking at Nico with pained eyes.

"I can't ask anyone else, Nico. They can't help me at the infirmary, and I... my instincts... they don't want anyone else. They want  _you_.  _I_  want you. I... I'd go find Drew from Aphrodite if it would help- she's made it clear that she's interested, but... it wouldn't help. She's not the right person."

"Wh-why am I the right person?"

Jason plastered himself against Nico's front again, and the pain in his eyes disappeared like it was never there.

"Because my instincts respond to my emotions, and I'm not interested in Drew. She's not... I like you, Nico. You're the only one who's not afraid of me and the only one who's genuinely interested in getting close to me, unlike,  _'I'd love to bang a werewolf,'_  Tanaka."

Jason craned his head forward and placed a gentle kiss on Nico's temple. His voice was a lot less fervent, and so much gentler, when he continued.

"I  _like_  you. That's why it  _has_  to be you."

Nico bit his lip. He was so stressed out that he almost wanted to cry, but he was never really good at shedding tears, even when he really, really wanted to.

"...wh-what if I don't."

Jason growled a little and Nico had half a mind to take the question back.

"If you don't... then it'll get worse. It'll get worse for the whole week. It'll be torture. I'll become violent, and dangerous, and I might  _make_  you anyway."

Nico gulped.

"Then... I guess I don't have a choice."

"I never implied that you did."

Nico looked up into Jason's eyes. His  _friend's_  eyes.

"How can you be so cruel?"

The anger and stubbornness in Jason's eyes cleared.

"I... I don't mean to be. I just... I-"

"You don't have a choice either."

Jason looked away. He didn't reply immediately. When he did, his voice was very small. And Nico thought he sounded a little scared.

"I won't hold it against you if you hate me after. I'd hate me too if I were you."

Nico was about to agree but stayed his tongue. Was it really his place to hate Jason? Here he'd been assuring Jason all these months that it was ok that Jason had some things that he couldn't control. That he can't be blamed for things that are merely his nature just like sleeping and eating were. He'd been comforting Jason whenever he felt down about all the people that called him a freak. But when push came to shove, was he going to hold this against Jason anyway? Nico wanted to be better than that.

He kissed Jason's neck.

Jason immediately turned to face him, his eyes searching Nico's for an explanation.

"I won't hate you. It's not your fault."

Jason gulped, his eyes suddenly big and almost childlike as he continued to stare at Nico in disbelief. Then he swooped down for a kiss.

Nico wasn't sure how the whole  _"kissing"_  thing worked, but Jason was so enthusiastic he seemed more than happy to do work enough for two. Nico tried to keep up, but he wasn't sure if Jason even noticed his efforts. Two strong arms wrapped around him and started lowering him to the mossy ground between two gnarled roots. Nico flailed before clawing his fingers into Jason's shirt.

Jason growled above him and Nico flinched, but when Jason pulled away, he looked more pleased than anything else. He kneeled up between Nico's legs and started pulling Nico's clothes off, one garment at a time. Nico tried to bear the embarrassment in silence, without complaining. No point in rubbing it in that he was an unwilling participant in this. Soon enough, he was naked on the ground under Jason, covering his crotch up with his hands and staring wide-eyed at Jason, hoping to glean what came next.

Jason pulled Nico's hands away from himself, and on reflex, Nico’s knees locked together. Patiently, Jason pried those open and looked to see what was between them. Nico wanted to die of embarrassment. The werewolf, and he was moving a lot more like a werewolf now than normal, leaned down and sniffed. Nico squeaked. Then Jason leaned down further, and pushing Nico's knees up to his chest, sniffed again. Now tears really did come to Nico's eyes, he was just so utterly mortified. 

Jason looked up looking happy as a clam.

"You smell so good."

" _How_  could I  _possibly_  smell  _good_  down  _there?_ "

Jason chuckled.

"I don't know. You smell like you. And you smell healthy."

Utterly unimpressed with that answer, Nico tried to squirm out of the two hands holding his knees open for Jason's viewing, and  _sniffing_ , pleasure.

"Could you  _not?_  If we have to do this, can you at least-"

Jason silenced him with a kiss, but one hand let his knee down and slipped away. This kiss was gentler, and Nico could feel that Jason was trying to encourage him to kiss back. He tried his best to mimic Jason's movement, but his attempts were more awkward and jerky. Jason would chuckle into the kiss now and then and then patiently slow down, but he didn't make any comments. Nico heard a snap like a bottle opening, but Jason kept kissing him, so he tried to relax and placed his hands on Jason's broad shoulders.

A cold finger poked him where Jason was sniffing earlier and he screamed a little into Jason's mouth. Jason laughed, but didn't pull the finger away. It slid around Nico's perineum in gentle circles, leaving trails of lubricant, before it descender further and pressed flush up again Nico's tightly clenched hole.

"You should relax your muscles down here."

Jason wiggled his finger to emphasize what he was talking about. His voice came softly, and it hummed against Nico's lips in a pleasant way. Focusing on that, Nico screwed his already closed eyes shut even more tightly and with a few deep breaths, managed to relax his lower body.

The slick finger at the rim slipped the tiniest bit inside and started to wiggle. It almost felt ticklish in an.  _"I have a cold, wet finger up my butt,"_  kind of way. Nico wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and shoulders and held on tight to distract himself. Jason pressed his face tighter against Nico's and kissed him deeper. The finger inside him pushed gradually deeper and deeper until Nico felt knuckles pressing up between his cheeks. He opened his eyes in surprise. 

Only to find Jason staring intensely back at him. Jason pulled away from the kiss and watched Nico's face. Then he moved to sit back and Nico let him slip out of his arms, watching to see what would happen next. Jason dropped his mouth open, and made a show of slowly moving the tip of his tongue over his lips. Nico's scalp slid back on his head at the rather arousing display. Then Jason's tongue slid out further. And further. Nico's eyes bugged out. He'd never seen a human with such a long tongue. He looked up into Jason's eyes which were crinkled with mirth. The tip of his tongue made another lazy circle, but this time it could reach from above Jason's nose to below his chin. Nico's mouth dropped.

" _Show off._ "

"I'm just letting you examine the goods first."

"Huh?"

Jason grinned larger and lay down on his belly between Nico's legs. Nico gasped a high noise.

" _Noooo-?_ "

Nico's horror was far outweighed by his disbelief as he guessed at what Jason was going to do. Jason just flashed those pearly whites again and smushed his face between Nico's legs.

Nico let out a short scream at the feeling of the warm, slick tongue moving in lazy circles around his rim. Jason's nose was nuzzling Nico's balls and it felt amazing. Nico shot his hands down to run his fingers through Jason's hair and lock them in tight. The tongue breached him and Nico almost sobbed as he couldn't decide if it was heaven or hell. On the one hand, it felt amazing. Unlike the cold finger, it wasn't ticklish at all. It just made Nico squirm and feel like he needed more. More of what exactly he didn't know, but the sensation felt unresolved. On the other hand, that was Jason's tongue. Inside him. Inside... Nico bared his teeth in disgust as he thought about it again. 

But the tongue kept writhing in him, like it was trying to touch every part that was within reach, pushing through the folds to coat everything in Jason's saliva. Nico shuddered again and derailed that train of thought too. Then he noticed something else. That unresolved feeling had solidified into a solid want. Jason's tongue was pushing against a spot inside him that felt... really fucking good. As he was trying to think of how that was possible, his hips lurched backwards onto Jason's face involuntarily.

"Gah-  _Sorry!_ "

Nico tried to scramble away, but Jason pulled him closer instead. He felt the bastard smile, and his tongue got more insistent on licking that spot inside Nico. Nico's hips bucked again and his palms, which he'd tried to get away on, slipped out from under him. That was when Jason kneeled up and pulled Nico's ass in the air with him. His teeth started carefully dragging against the skin of Nico's crack and Nico's nails clambered for purchase on the giant roots he was nestled between. Finally, he decided to weave his fingers into Jason's hair again, pulling harshly whenever sparks flew inside him. 

He realized with a gasp that his cock was nice and plump against his stomach, slowly oozing some precome that was rolling towards his bellybutton. How.  _the hell_. was this happening. He whined, more than a little ashamed of being a sexual deviant that was actually enjoying this.

Jason pulled away.

"You like that, huh?"

Nico huffed, but didn't answer. Jason was starting to look more wolfish, his fangs a little prominent and his eyes doing that weird half-glowing, half-reflecting-light thing. He was panting heavily as he licked his lips and crawled over Nico again. Nico stared crossed eyed as Jason bumped noses with him. Then nuzzled him. Nico remained confused. Jason pulled away, stared at him, then bumped foreheads and rubbed his nose on Nico's again. With a start, Nico realized that Jason was expecting him to reciprocate. Clumsily, and cracking his skull on Jason's, Nico hurried to comply. Jason growled that happy sound again. If wolves could purr, that's probably what it would sound like. Jason continued butting and nuzzling him with his nose as he went over Nico's jaw, down his neck, and across his shoulder.

Unsure of what to do, Nico lightly smoothed his hands over the flexing muscles of Jason's back. Jason brought his head back for a light kiss, then propped himself up on one elbow as his other hand went lower. Nico scrunched his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to meet Jason's gaze as he was fingered again. Two fingers slipped into him this time and they did so easily. Nico peeked out through one eye when Jason kissed him on the cheek.

"I want to see your eyes."

"W-why?"

"Because you're pretty."

Jason grinned down at him, looking distinctly wolf-ish in that moment. Nico was not amused and frowned.

"Don't act like you're enjoying this so much."

Jason snorted.

"Why not? You are."

Nico wanted to retaliate with a rebuttal, but none came to mind. His cock was unapologetically hard and his hips kept twitching back on the fingers inside him.

Jason added a third finger. Nico gasped, but for an entirely different reason.

"You kissed me."

Jason raised his eyebrows like, _"Go on..."_

"I- you- right after you  _licked_  me! Down  _there!_ "

Jason shrugged.

"You'll be fine. If it took you that long to notice what happened, it obviously wasn't that bad."

Nico watched Jason as Jason watched him. Here they were, Nico naked under a fully clothed Jason- Jason's fingers deep inside Nico- and Jason was being as reasonable and casual as if they were hanging out by the canoe lake, splashing their feet in the water.

"You look so beautiful when you're flushed like that. Arousal looks good on you."

Nico jerked out of his thoughts and blinked up at Jason, failing to interpret his words. It sounded like Jason just said something crazy.

"Well...  _everything_  looks good on you, and you're  _always_  beautiful, but..."

Jason flashed a sweet lopsided smile and Nico was struck by how handsome the other boy was. It made total sense that all the girls at camp had been completely gaga for him before they found out his secret.

Jason pushed up off the ground, not waiting for an reply.

He started struggling with his pants, which had a large tent in the crotch. Nico tried to control his eyes bugging out of his sockets and gulped. He hoped werewolves had normal human-sized penises. But, as Jason pulled his pants down, all of Nico’s hopes about Jason stuffing and actually having a really small dick were dashed. Nico jerked back as Jason’s cock bounced out of its confines. It wasn’t supernaturally big, like he’d feared, but it was a thick fucking cock, and rather long too, though it cape to a surprisingly and unnaturally tapered tip at the head. Jason got down on his hands and knees above Nico again.

“You’re going to do it like  _that?_ ”

“Would you rather doggy style?”

Jason smiled widely at his own joke, and even stuck his tongue out a little.

“No, I mean- you’ve got most of your clothes on!”

Jason looked down and studied himself, like he was surprised that it would be a problem.

“Would you rather I take everything off?”

“Well, I don’t want to be the only one naked!”

Jason nodded and reared back to start shedding clothes.

“Sorry, I just didn’t think you’d care about seeing me naked. Obviously, I was very interested in getting  _your_  clothes off, but...”

Nico flushed.

“It’s not that I  _want_  to see you naked, it’s more that… why should you get to see me so…”

He trailed off, unsure how to continue his sentence without embarrassing himself and admitting how much their roles right now intimidated him.

“Vulnerable?”

Nico looked up at the word, cheek blushing darker. Suddenly a lot less sincere and more joking, Jason continued.

“Maybe because I’m the big, bad werewolf, and you’re my sweet little innocent mate?”

Nico turned his burning face away. He didn’t need reminding of how absolutely humiliating his submission to Jason was. Jason turned his head back with a gentle hand. His tone was apologetic

“There. Naked now. Feel better?”

Nico looked back, but didn’t let his gaze travel lower than Jason’s face. He nodded curtly. Jason sat back and spread his arms, lifting his eyebrows. Nico stared stubbornly into his eyes for a while. Then he gave in. His eyes travelled down and once he started looking, he couldn't stop. He followed the lines and curves of Jason's beautifully sculpted muscles to his cock, hesitated there, moved down his legs and then all the way back up to marvel at his arms. Jason slowly lowered his hands to rest on his hips, and Nico met his eyes again, feeling flustered and a little tingly all over.

"You could do worse?"

Jason's voice was half joking, half nervous, but said like a question the phrase was far from arrogant. Nico nodded and Jason visibly relaxed. His mouth was just quirking in a small smile when he suddenly lurched forward, holding onto his lower abdomen and growling lowly. Nico jerked up, concerned, even though he knew what it was. The next moment, Jason was on him, petting his body, and biting at Nico's neck and shoulders. Nico caught a glimpse of fully-extended fangs, and gulped. He hoped all the delay of Jason going slow and trying to be sensitive wouldn't cause Jason's werewolf nature to rear its ugly head and make Jason brutal and violent.

The slick tip of Jason's arousal poked at the inside of his thigh, and then his ass cheek, getting closer to its goal. Jason buried his nose in Nico's chest, pressing his forehead to Nico's collarbone, and tried again. His cock met its target and he gave an experimental push. The strangely tapered head slid in easily, and he kept up the pressure. Nico's toes curled at the odd sensation.

He felt so full and, despite how he thought it would feel, it actually felt nice. At the very least, it didn't hurt. Then he realized that Jason's balls were draped against him. He hadn't realized that the cock was already all the way in. Jason lay there just breathing against him for a while before he finally pulled up and stared into Nico's eyes. He had a strange look in his eyes, like he was looking at Nico for the first time. Nico squirmed, wanting Jason to just get this over with. It might not feel weird, physically, but emotionally- this was absolutely terrible. How was he supposed to deal with his closest friend being inside him? How was he ever going to be able to look Jason in the eyes again after this?

Jason rolled his hips experimentally. Then he did it again. Soon enough, Nico lost track as Jason built up a rhythm. That spot inside him was feeling good again, and he rolled his hips shyly to see if he could press Jason tighter against it. It made a world of difference. The next time he moved his hips, it was pretty much involuntary, and soon enough, he was rocking his body in time with Jason's to get that spot feeling like bliss. 

He noticed Jason's thrusts getting shallower and tried to egg him on by crossing his ankles behind Jason and pushing him closer with his feet dug into Jason’s ass. It didn't do anything. Nico was about to raise a question when he realized that the fit was just tighter than ever before. It was like Jason had expanded inside him and was having trouble thrusting. Finally Jason gave up on thrusting entirely and just rotated his hips in a way that put a lot of pressure on Nico’s special spot. Nico groaned and squeezed down on Jason.

That was when he felt the first spurts inside him. His eyes flew open as he guessed what that was. On the one hand, he was upset it was over; he wanted that pleasure inside him to finally... do something... go somewhere. He didn't want it to stop yet. On the other, he was glad that Jason was fixed now and they could work on getting this all behind them.

Jason's cock seemed to twitch and swell more. Nico frowned when he realized that Jason was still coming. Looking up into Jason's eyes, he saw that they were rolled back.

Jason came to a complete stop as his eyes closed. Then he opened them and smiled tiredly at Nico.

"Sorry, this feels even more amazing than I thought." 

He started rolling his hips again, and Nico once again focused on what was going on inside him as the pleasure continued to build with every pass Jason's cock made over the spot inside him. He could feel the base of Jason's cock continue to expand like a balloon. It had already passed into painful territory, but kept growing. 

"Jason- what is that-"

"Shhh- sh- relax. You need to relax. Don't panic."

"B-but-" 

" _Relax_. I'll explain."

Jason's words were slurred and Nico could see his eyes keep crossing without meaning to. He took a few deep breaths and forced his muscles to relax for Jason. The pain eased a little bit. It was then that he realized that the weird thing had stopped growing. Once Nico was breathing ok and not panicking, Jason rolled his hips a bit. Nico's whole body jerked with the movement. It felt like Jason was glued to him from the inside. Every move he made with his pelvis pulled Nico with him. But the large cock continued to stimulate his spot at it slipped around just the slightest bit enough to rub inside him. That motion, together with the incredible pressure, started to finally catch up to Nico. He was waiting for Jason to explain like he'd promised, but it looked like Jason was trying to get him to orgasm first. 

It was at this time that he, for the first time, realized that he really would be able to come just from Jason being inside him. On one hand, he was really tempted to get his fist around his dick anyway; on the other... well, he wanted to know what it felt like. His dick gave a twitch as Jason pushed his hips down hard against Nico. The additional pressure between Jason's weight and the ground made him see stars.

"Come on, Nico. Wanna feel you release around me as I pump you full of my come."

Nico rolled his head up to meet Jason's eyes again. He didn't remember rolling it away. It took him a moment to decipher what Jason said. Then he realized that Jason really was still pumping come into him and his belly was starting to get swollen from it all. He wanted to say something- ask a question- protest that he had not signed up for this- when the thought of being full and distended with Jason's come went straight to his cock, and he crested over an unexpected orgasm.

He writhed and flexed and twitched under Jason, who lay there, propped on his elbows, watching him. He could feel his insides contract around the huge ball at the base of Jason's cock inside him and it only brought him more pleasure, extending his orgasm. By the time he finally went limp, he felt exhausted. He had never had such a long or powerful orgasm from masturbating before.

Jason leaned in to kiss him and Nico dazedly kissed back.

"You said- said you were gonna-"

"Explain?"

Nico nodded and pulled one of Jason's lips between his again as he slipped down a hand to feel his tummy that was still swelling.

"That's my knot inside you. Sorry, I didn't think it would be quite that big. At least not enough to hurt and scare you."

"How much fucking come are you- are you- going to-"

Nico couldn't finish. Even after letting Jason do all of these things to him, he was still more than a little embarrassed by tonight's events.

"I don't know. A lot? It's going to make a huge mess when my knot finally recedes and I pull out."

Nico was about to complain about that idea, when Jason suddenly moaned and threw his head back.

"Gods, I can't  _wait_  to see that- my come just pooling out of your tight hole. You standing up and it running down your legs. Carrying you to the creek to wash it off. Or making you put your clothes on like that and walk all the way to your cabin, with my come running out the bottom of your pants, the scent so strong that everyone knows who fucked you."

Nico's eyes went wide listening to all of that. Jason looked like he was off in lala-land, his voice going from dreamy to growly through the course of his weird tirade.

"Jason, I am  _not_  walking to my cabin with your come all over me."

Jason brought his head back down and blinked at Nico for a few moments before his eyes unglazed and he focused with recognition. A light flush fell upon his cheeks.

"Sorry... werewolf fantasy, I guess"

"...seriously?"

Jason shrugged.

"And other things. To be honest, I've spent half this time imagining you pregnant and playing with my pups. That’s the whole point of being in heat and mating and the knot. You know, owning a mate and raising a family together."

"Jason, I'm not a werewolf."

Jason frowned, his eyes a little sad.

"I know. So I'll never get the pups. And... well... obviously, you don't want to be my mate, so-"

"So you're going to find another one before your next heat? A girl?"

Jason chuckled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"No, I kind of shot myself in the foot, not finding one earlier. I already knotted you, so..."

Nico waited for him to continue, but Jason looked like he'd finished his thought.

"You already knotted me so.... what?"

Jason frowned down at him.

"So nothing. I'll never be able to knot with anyone else."

"Oh. But what about regular sex with girls?"

Jason's frown deepened and he looked offended.

"I'm not interested in girls, and even less so in normal sex."

He paused to pull a disgusted face.

"And don't fucking try to make me feel better. It was my own damn fault for falling in love with you, but you don't need to rub it in."

Nico gulped.

"You never said anything about being in love."

Jason groaned and put his head down on Nico's shoulder.

"Shut up."

Nico stared at the forest canopy. The colors of the sky beyond it signaled that it was close to 7pm. He sniffed.

"That doesn't seem really fair."

"It's not."

Jason seemed really miffed. Nico tried again.

"How long is your dick going to be... like that?"

Jason sighed. 

"An hour? Maybe two."

"Oh."

"I really am sorry, Nico. I didn't mean to hurt you like this by.... you know. I just didn't think I'd get the heat yet. I thought I had another year or two to fall out of love with you and find a werewolf boy who could have pups with me, but..."

Nico felt awkward for Jason's predicament, and raised a hand to pet Jason’s hair.

"I’m sorry too, Jason. It's not fair that you got bitten."

What Nico was really wanted to express was that he was jealous of this nameless werewolf boy Jason had been hoping to find. Nico was the one that had been by Jason's side all this time- he more than  _deserved_  the love of the older boy. But it would be silly to say that out loud since he'd pretty much only grudgingly let Jason have his way with him when he was told he had no other choice. Still, it didn't seem right that he couldn't give Jason what he wanted and needed. Jason was a friend, and he didn't want his friend to waste away in loneliness and solitude because he had feelings he couldn't control that led to actions he couldn't control.

Suddenly feeling very sad for his friend, Nico had to frown to keep back the tears that had shown up in his eyes unbidden. He sniffled a little. Jason jumped up immediately. The action jostled Nico through their connection and apparently put enough pressure on Jason's cock that his eyes went unfocused and crossed for a moment. Then he was leaning into Nico's face and cradling his cheekbones. 

"Oh my god, are you crying? I'm so sorry, Nico! You  _don't_  have to hold yourself to what you said earlier! I totally understand if you hate me now! You don't have to worry about being a good friend, because I obviously wasn't a very good friend first, putting you in danger by not clamping down on my feelings. I-"

Nico pressed a kiss to the side of Jason's mouth and Jason halted his word vomit.

"I don't hate you, Jason. I'm just sad that you're afraid I will. I don't want you to be afraid of that. If I hate you, you won't have anyone, and that-"

This time a tear really did fall from Nico's eye. So much for not being a crier. Jason stared at him and Nico turned his face to rub the tear away on the back of his hand. Jason relaxed and settled down again.

"Are you saying we can still be friends?"

Nico bit his lip and reached out to brush his fingertips along Jason's cheekbone. He blushed. Then he went ahead and plunged forward with what he wanted to say before he lost his nerve.

"We can be more if you convince me it'll be worth my while."

He wasn't sure why he said that. Maybe it was the oxytocin and endorphins in his system after such a spectacular orgasm. Maybe it was the knowledge that Jason was  _capable_  of giving him such intense pleasure. It might have been some chemicals in Jason's werewolf come that were overloading his system with tender feelings. Nico  _hoped_  that it wasn't a temporary sensation and was because he loved Jason enough as a friend that he would be willing to love him as something more.

Jason froze. He didn't blink as his eyes frantically searched Nico's face for any sign of teasing. Nico returned the gaze, trying to be as open as possible to reassure Jason. He studied the flush that curved over Jason's cheekbones, the bottom lip that was trembling, and the twinkle that appeared in his eye as his irises almost shimmered with emotion.

Then Jason kissed him, and Nico couldn't help but think that Jason's kisses already felt familiar and comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
